rockyandbullwinklefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Rocky and Bullwinkle's Christmas Carols
Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends are putting up a play of Christmas Carols when Boris play Mr. Scrooge and Bullwinkle play Charles Dickens. Plot The narrator begin when Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends are getting ready for the Christmas Carols play, Bullwinkle can't wait to be Charles Dickens and forget what he does, Rocky told him that Mr. Dickens tell the story. Mr. Peabody and Sherman can't wait to play Bob Cratchit and Tiny Tim, Dudley and Nell are Fred and his wife, Aesop and Son are the ghost of Christmas past, Gidney and Cloyd are the ghost of the present, Snidely is the ghost of the future, Captain Peachfuzz is Fezziwig, Natasha is Belle, Karen is going to be Mrs Cratchit and Boris is Ebenezer Scrooge. But Bullwinkle told Rocky who going to be Jacob Marley, Rocky told him that Fearless Leader is, now everyone are going to be in the play. Later, they have to play on the stage at the theater, Becky and Fern have everyone make up done and Rocky told Penny that they are going to be Cratchit other children, he then tell Bullwinkle that he on stages and Bullwinkle made his way and he said hello to the audience and welcome them to the theater, while Rocky remind Boris that he also on stages too so Boris get behind the curtain as Scrooge. And then Bullwinkle as Charles Dickens begin the show and started that Marley was dead, and Marley (played by Fearless Leader) is in a coffin, but Scrooge (played by Boris) said that Marley is dead and tolds to the other men to writes the certificate of death and then he went to his business office when he and Marley have own before he died, now he has a employee, Bob Cratchit (played by Mr. Peabody) and ask him if he had been using his cold again he could get fired and Scrooge went to his office and counting his money. Scrooge's nephew, Fred (played by Dudley Do-Right) to see his uncle, he then tolds to says Merry Christmas for all, but Scrouge said "Bah Humbug" because he doesn't want to celebrate with his nephew, but Fred warned him that he wanted to come to dinner with his nephew and his wife (played by Nell Fenwick) but Scrooge take him outside from the bank. Fred see his wife to come to dinner with her, but his wife tolds her husband that they're in the 19th century and they hope Scrooge will join them next time. After Fred left with his wife, the two collectors (played by Crusader Rabbit and Rags the Tiger) came to ask Mr. Scrooge that he really need money for the poor, but Scrooge said no, and tolds to them that they can give money like golds and silvers to the poors, but the collectors didn't recognized that they'd give money to the paupers and everyone will be rich he then told the collectors to leave. Later Scrooge toof Mr. Cratchit to go home and remind him to be back tomorrow morning, and Mr. Cratchit left, he return home to see Mrs. Cratchit (played by Karen Sympathy), his son Tiny Tim (played by Sherman) and his other children (played by Rocky and Penny Peterson), he told that Mr. Scrooge is not very nice at all and Tim wonder if he had any dead after he was selfish like Scrooge. Meanwhile Scrooge came home and see on his door handle was his partner, Jacob Marley and said "Scrooge!!!!" And Scrooge was shocked when Jacob Marley came to tell to him that he was dead from a kind of cause of death he also said how wrong he was, but Scrooge didn't understand why, Marley told him that he sending three more spirit tonight and so he left. That night Scrooge was about to get ready for bed, while he asleep he saw the first spirit, The Ghost of Christmas Past (played by Aesop and his son Aesop Jr.) whose told him to visit the past and they take Scrooge to his past when he was young before he was selfish, in the first the ghost of the past took him to his old school when he was a child and all alone, however he is doing that until his big sister, Fan (played by Sky) pick her brother up from school and take him home. Scrooge remember his sister Fan so much and she died as a young woman and when she died Scrooge said he never love anyone again, but those ghost of the past took him to the other past that he did love someone else, at Fezziwig (played by Captain Peachfuzz). It's Christmas time, and everyone are dancing except Scrooge, because he has not dancing with them, until he see Isabelle "Belle" (played by Natasha) so he decided to dance with her. Those past can show Scrooge the third past the last time he seems Belle and broke up with her, but the ghost of the past said to Scrooge "You had chosen the heartbroken for her." Meanwhile back at Scrooge's house at night, he heard a strange voice, and it was the second spirit, The Ghost of Christmas Present (played by Gidney and Cloyd) who's invites him to have Christmas breakfast with them and they also let Scrooge to touch their robes and they magically travel to Christmas town to see a wonderful Christmas morning and their first stop is Bob Cratchit's house. When the ghost of the present and Scrooge look at the window, they saw Mrs Cratchit is baking roast beef for dinner, while the children are playing tag and Bob and Tim came home from church school, Bob told his wife about what Tim did is, but suddenly Tiny Tim came for dinner, he see Bob, his mother, his two siblings and his sister Martha Cratchit (played by Becky Peachfuzz) and enjoy for dinning. So the ghost of the present tolds Scrouge that they see everyone enjoy to eat for dinner and said that a child will be defunct, but Scrouge asking something what the families were dinning this evening, he thinks that the ghost of the present are gone and tolds to them that they didn't leaving without him. When Scrooge founds himself in the future and meets the last spirit, The Ghost of Christmas Future (played by Dudley's archenemy Snidely Whiplash) who wears dark robes and had glowing yellow eyes, he took him to the cemetery and points at the Cratchit family whose look at Tiny Tim's tombstone, but Bob, his wife, Peter, Belinda and Martha mourns about Tim's death and illness and they puts him in the grave and walk away sadly. After that the ghost of the future shows Scrooge that those guys are talking about the man who died, he tolds him that the man who is dead was know Scrooge, but these guys are the gravediggers said that the man is dead is Scrooge and they have digging a hole for him, they have finishing to works for digging a large hole for coffins's dead peoples, the gravediggers then leaves the cemetery. Later, Scrooge asks the ghost of the future "Who's destined that gravestone is this?" But the ghost of the future shows him that the tombstone is graved/writed 'Rest In Peace, Ebenezer Scrooge' but Scrooge can't believe that he is the man who died, he then beg the spirit of the future that he wanted to change and not being the same man. Scrooge than finally woke up and realize that he still alive and looked outside the window and see some a wonderful Christmas morning because he look at the view of London and he thank Marley and those three other spirits for everything. Scrooge decided to give money to everyone in London, first he gave the money to the collectors, then the others town people, next he sees his nephew, Fred and his wife and then he see the Cratchit family and Scrooge pretend to be mean to Bob and told that he is late. When Bob try to beg him, Scrooge offer him to be his new partner and then Scrooge give Bob and his wife some gold and their children some toys and and Tiny Tim did not die as well. As Charles Dickens told the audience how did the story ended, he then look at them that the story has not yet ending because Scrooge have reunion with his beloved Belle and he apologized to her, he decided to invite Belle, the Cratchit family Fred and his wife over to his wonderful Christmas dinner. And so Tiny Tim have said "Goddess Everyone". And they ended the show and everyone bow for the curtain call and one of the audience throw those flowers to Bullwinkle, Rocky, Karen and the others for doing the performance, Rocky is so proud of Bullwinkle for reading well as Charles Dickens and Boris is very impressed that he, Natasha, Fearless Leader, Snidely and Nightshade don't do Christmas in Pottsylvania but in America they can help Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends celebrate Christmas and they all sing "We Wish You A Merry Christmas" THE END! Category:Animated films Category:Movies